scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Bob the Red-Nosed Builder
Disney and BBC's Movie Spoof of "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964)". Cast: * Rudolph - Bob the Builder * Clarice - Wendy (Bob the Builder) * Hermey - Elmo (Sesame Street) * Sam the Snowman - Manny Garcia (Handy Manny) * Yukon Cornelius - David Read (Arthur) * Santa Claus - Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) * Mrs. Claus - Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) * Head Elf - Big Bird (Sesame Street) * Fireball - Bot (Team Umizoomi) * The Abominable Snow Monster of the North - Clayton (Tarzan) * Donner (Rudolph's Father) - Robert (Bob the Builder) * Mrs. Donner (Rudolph's Mother) - Dorothy (Bob the Builder) * King Moonracer - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Charlie in the Box - Fleegle (The Banana Splits) * Spotted Elephant - Mr. Bump (The Mr. Men Show) * Dolly for Sue - Emily (Clifford) * Bird Fish - Jake (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) * Misfit Cowboy - Makka Pakka (In The Night Garden) * Train with Square Wheels - Roary the Racing Car * Boat that Sinks - Super Why * Toy Gun Squirting Jelly - Barney Other Cast: * Reindeer Coach (Comet) - Iggle Piggle (In The Night Garden) * Clarice's Father - Mr. Bentley (Bob the Builder) * Scooter for Jimmy - ??? * Yukon's Dogs - ???, ???, ???, ??? and ??? * Plane That Can't Fly - The Big Red Boat (Twirlywoos) Movie Used: * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) Clips Used: * Bob the Builder (1998) * Bob the Builder (2015) * Sesame Street (1969) * Handy Manny (2006) * Arthur (1996) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006) * Team Umizoomi (2010) * Tarzan (1999) * Big Hero 6 (2014) * Big Hero 6: The Series (2017) * The Banana Splits (1968) * The Banana Splits Movie (2019) * The Mr. Men Show (2008) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000) * Clifford's a Really Big Movie (2004) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2019) * Jake and the Neverland Pirates (2011) * In the Night Garden (2007) * Roary the Racing Car (2007) * Super Why (2007) * Barney and the Backyard Gang (1988) * Barney & Friends (1992) * Twirlywoos (2015) Voices: * Neil Morrissey as Bob * Kate Harbour as Wendy * Ryan Dillon as Elmo * Wilmer Valderrama as Manny Garcia * Bruce Dinsmore as David Read * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Hynden Walch as Minnie Mouse * Matt Vogel as Big Bird * Brian Blessed as Clayton * Richard Briers as Robert * June Whitfield as Dorothy Scenes: Quotes: Gallery: Bob the Builder.jpeg|Bob the Builder as Rudolph Wnedy.jpeg|Wendy as Clarice Elmo.png|Elmo as Hermey Manny Garcia.png|Manny Garcia as Sam the Snowman David Read.png|David Read as Yukon Cornelius Mickey Mouse.png|Mickey Mouse as Santa Claus Minnie Mouse 2.png|Minnie Mouse as Mrs. Claus Big Bird.png|Big Bird as Head Elf Bot.png|Bot as Fireball Clayton.jpg|Clayton as The Abominable Snow Monster of the North Robert.png|Robert as Donner Dorothy.png|Dorothy as Mrs. Donner Hiro Hamada.png|Hiro Hamada as King Moonracer Fleegle.jpg|Fleegle as Charlie in the Box Mr. Bump.png|Mr. Bump as Spotted Elephant Emily Elizabeth.jpeg|Emily Elizabeth as Dolly with Sue Jake.jpg|Jake as Bird Fish Makka Pakka.png|Makka Pakka as Misfit Cowboy Roary the Racing Car.jpg|Roary the Racing Car as Train with Square Wheels Super Why.png|Super Why as Boat That Sinks Barney the Dinosaur.jpg|Barney as Toy Gun Squirting Jelly Igglepiggle.jpg|Igglepiggle as Reindeer Coach (Comet) Mr. Bentley.jpg|Mr. Bentley as Clarice's Father Category:Disney and BBC Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Movie Spoofs Category:Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer Movie Spoofs Category:Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Category:Christmas Spoofs Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:Holiday Spoofs